


Dead Program Club

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: I am usually very insistent on the fact that Flynn shouldn't be able to rerezz programs, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't, also, and the sci fi perspective, baby's first time writing ram, because it absolutely trashes the narrative stakes, both from a narrative perspective, but - Freeform, of 'what are the philosophical implications of that', of 'what would it be like for them as a program', potential there, we fucking love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "And, well, You know Flynn, once he starts thinking about something he's not gonna stop until he feels like it's been resolved.""He rewrote you??""I don't think he did it on purpose."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dead Program Club

"Hey. They say you're supposed to be dead."

He knows that voice. He  _ can't _ know that voice.

He looks up, and sees a face he hasn't seen in a very, very long time.

"I could say the same to you, Ram."

He shrugs.

"Heard you were kicking around Argon a while back. You were still supposed to be dead, of course. But I thought, 'maybe'. Then I stopped hearing. Figured you were gone for good"

Tron coughs, a good, heavy cough, and wheezes before saying, "I thought so too." He looks up again and this time, he holds eye contact. "You pulled me out of the water?"

"Yep."

"I thought you were dead. Flynn told me you were dead."

"Okay first off, ditto, we just went over this. Both of us thought the other were dead." He waves his arms around when he talks, mostly meaningless gestures, just trying to keep his hands busy. "Second off, he wasn't exactly wrong.”

"Ram, how are you alive?"

"After I… well. After. I didn't- He didn't-" he lets out a long exhale. "You know, out there, we're just strings of numbers? Information, in these little lines that users write. That's what makes us up. That's what makes us,  _ us. _ Well, turns out my user, he works at Encom, just like yours and Flynn. So, our dear Flynn, he goes to say hi, and asks if he can take a look at me. At my numbers. And, well, You know Flynn, once he starts thinking about something he's not gonna stop until he feels like it's been resolved."

"He  _ rewrote _ you??"

"I don't think he did it on purpose. Not really. I don't think he even knew he did it. I think just… those numbers. swimming around in his brain. It took a lot of time to build the grid, you know. all of this. It took a  _ lot  _ of code."

"You think he could just...do that? Rewrite a program? Entirely on accident?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I'm not really Ram. At least, I don't  _ think  _ I am. It's hard to tell." He rings his hands. "The way people  _ think  _ you are and the way you actually are are different things, sometimes. And the fact that I was made by Flynn, even accidentally… I'm probably closer to the former than the ladder."

"How much do you remember? Of the old Grid?"

"Some of it. Not all of it. I remember escaping on lightcycles. I remember the energy spring. I remember… Dying. It's all fuzzy, though; strange, like I'm watching it in the third person, y'know?"

"I mean...not really."

"Hm. Yeah."

There's a moment of quiet, now, and ram unclicks his disk from his back and starts spinning it.

"I don't like these new disks as much," he says, "they're not the same. I had to re-learn all of my tricks."

Tron breathes. He tried to ignore the slight  _ rattle  _ there, the rumbling noise when he takes too harsh of a breath. 

"So. What now?"

Ram shrugs. "I dunno. Welcome to the dead program club, man."


End file.
